


philophobia

by codenamelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Deaf Louis, Deaf!Louis, M/M, Popstar Harry, Top Harry, Top!Harry, YouTuber Louis, Youtuber AU, bottom!Louis, popstar!harry, youtuber!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamelarry/pseuds/codenamelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deaf youtuber and a pretentious rockstar is not always the best combination.</p><p>(or the au where louis is a famous deaf youtuber and harry is a rude indie rockstar who meet during an interview and maybe they help find each other.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis is walking down the sidewalk of Rodeo Drive, stopping every once in a while to window shop by Ralph Lauren, Valentino, and his personal favorite, Louis Vuitton. Only because it has his name though.

He is on a mission to pick up a new video system at Bang & Olufsen. His old one is a bust now. Four years of moving, packing, rattling, and accidental drops can do that to machinery. This time though he's decided to indulge in some more expensive equipment because he wants only the best quality for his viewers on YouTube. After five years of Louis Tomlinson, they need a little reward. He has saved up enough over the years to afford it so it's okay.

Louis always has to make sure he doesn't stick his nose into his Galaxy when going out in public. He has to rely on his sense of sight and smell when maneuvering through crowds of rich people who have no respect to anyone deaf. At least he thinks but what does he know? He's moved here to Los Angeles three years ago from the cozy side of Yorkshire in the United Kingdom. Months and months of living in the United States of America still doesn't make him an expert in Californians and their way of living. He makes do though.

He finally arrives at the small but fancy shop, opening the door for a young woman walking out before stepping into the cool, air conditioned electronics store himself. Right as he walks in he makes sure to take a big whiff because who knows when he'll be able to smell expensive electronics again. At least not when those are still the prices.

A middle-aged man dressed in a black, sleek suit that looks like it just came off of a Vogue runway fashion magazine steps up to Louis and starts talking. Louis has to make sure to pay extra attention to the man's mouth so he'll be able to read exactly what the man is saying.

"Welcome to Bang & Olufsen. What are we looking for today?" The kind well-dressed man says.

Louis subconsciously clears his throat before speaking. "I just need a new video system, please." Knowing he said it perfectly.

Ever since he figured out he could talk, he convinced his mum to take him to speech therapy. His mum knew that Louis was a very expressive and outgoing child so she went ahead and got him lessons. Years of speech therapy and school was very hard work for Louis, always spending his time on that instead of extracurricular activities like football, which he absolutely loved. He knew if he worked hard enough though it would all pay off. And it did. So well that if you weren't informed that Louis is deaf at first meeting him, you would have never known that his hearing is gone. Surprisingly though everyone tells him he has a British accent. No one knows how the hell that happened.

Well-dressed man nods his head, hands clasped behind his back. "Very well, sir. Right this way."

He takes Louis towards the back of the store near a small corner. Settled there is a long grey concrete marble counter with black holders, showcasing different varieties of electronics. It ranges from video cameras, microphones, and stands to set the camera up on, those on a small shelf closer to the floor to accommodate its height. Come to think of it, Louis needs every single one of those items.

He leans forward and stares at the price tags on each item. And whoa. Okay, guess he'll be eating ramen noodles for a couple of weeks.

"I'll take one of each, please." Louis tells the employee politely, making sure to make eye contact in case he says anything.

"Good choice. If you'll go up to Sasha she'll ring you up as I get your electronics, sir." Vogue-suited man informs him, pointing to the very posh cashier behind a similar marble counter same as to the one holding the video system.

Louis thanks him softly before turning around and walking up to Sasha. She rings him up and tells him his total. Louis doesn't dare react surprised because really. He shakes his head and tries not to think about the amount of money he's about to spend. He takes out his phone where he goes into his bank account and shows the cashier his account number and bar code. Sasha takes out a small gun shaped thing before scanning his code on Louis' phone. Seconds later a receipt pops out of a small machine, she hands it to him after he has signed his signature on a copy. Thanking her, Louis turns back around and goes to sit down on the small white modern couch in the middle of the shop to wait for the man to arrive with his equipment.

Louis takes a look around while he waits. It's all very modern, only the colors red, black, white, and grey are present but he didn't expect much. There's a small white side-table by the glass door entrance holding a clear pamphlet holder with the stores information. The couch he's sitting on has a silver metal rim with a leather exterior, a little too uncomfortable if you ask him. A large black round carpet sits just beneath his feet. A large flat screen television settled on the wall in front of him and a black coffee table just below it holding some kind of console.

If you would have asked Louis when he was in secondary school if he would get a job in technology or anything related to that he would have definitely laughed in your face. Now look at him. He just spent thousands of dollars just so he can talk to a camera. He can't even hear himself.

No later the man arrives with two medium bags and a large one which Louis is guessing holds the camera stand. He hands them to Louis, taking them carefully and praying to whatever god out there that they can help him make it to his dainty, tiny car with the equipment in one piece.

After a final thank you, Louis heads out the store and around the side of the building where he parked his car. If you ask him it's a bitch to find a good enough parking spot. Half way there Louis feels his phone vibrate out that obnoxious feeling whenever someone texts him, the only reason he doesn't change it is because he doesn't have the ability to hear, so go figure.

Louis lets out a grunted noise as he shifts all of his Bang & Olufsen bags to one arm, fishing his phone out of his pocket with his other. He shifts out of the crowd to a wall of a tall building before reading his message from Liam, his best mate/manager, the person who takes care of all his appointments, interviews, event dates, you name it. Sometimes Louis finds it extremely weird to have his best friend on his payroll but he gets over it quickly when he remembers all the work Liam has to do and he's just way too much of a lazy person to handle all of that crap.

From Liam: _DDUUDDEE!!! Oh gosh! Where r u?! Y arnt u h0me?! Ive got news!!!_

Louis furrows his eyebrows at the confusing text but answers anyway.

To Liam:  _Had to get a new video system. I'll be there in about 15. Tell me the news when I get there._

Louis pockets his phone after locking it and heads back again to his car. He makes it back to his flat or apartment, whatever Americans call it, in record time. He must admit he's a little excited about the news Liam was talking about that he broke a few laws to get home quicker.

Just as he climbs out of his car and starts walking towards his front door, bags in hand, Liam comes bursting out.

"You are not going to believe it, Lou." Is the first thing he signs and says as he steps out, his hands jumbling a bit through his very positive energy.

He goes to grab a bag off Louis but he just shakes his head because he can really feel the happiness radiating off of Liam right now and he really can't let a jumpy Liam holding his brand new, expensive electronics. Nope, not a chance.

They both walk in, Liam closing the door behind him. Louis sets his bags on the kitchen breakfast bar along with his keys and phone.

His place is moderately plain. More Louis-esque. Like he always says, simple but effective. His kitchen that is of course hardly ever used holds his kitchenware and a bunch of other shit Louis has never gotten a chance to make use of. They are sitting in the dark oak wood cabinets probably picking up a series of dust. The light brown marble counter shimmering due to his excessive chemical cleaning yesterday. It's so odd how Louis has to have everything sparkling clean but his bedroom. Definitely not his bedroom. It has piled up clothes on his white carpeted floor. He always wonders how much clothes he actually has because he's pretty sure he hasn't washed any article of clothing in weeks. It seriously scares him.

His bedroom showcases that he's still a kid at heart. Well, more teenager really. The light blue walls covered in posters consisting a varieties of celebrities from Coldplay to Panic! at the Disco to The Temper Trap and David Beckham. Louis really has no shame to admit that, that is who he wanks to on a daily basis.

As a matter of fact his viewers made a vote on which poster in his trashed up room does Louis have his special time to, not knowing that they guessed David correctly. He thinks he'll let them dream for as long as he wants.

His bed sits unmade like always, the dark blue comforter half way off and pillows still scrunched up from his resistance in waking up this morning. A proud picture of his family at his sister's graduation sits on his black night stand right in front of a very gran-like lamp that Louis knew he shouldn't have let his mum pick out when he was shopping for furniture online but he's a mumma's boy. What can you do?

The closet strangely still has some of his more formal clothes whereas his dresser is stuffed with the rest of his skinny's, chinos, briefs, and that one single pair of socks. Socks still made no sense whatsoever but Louis still keeps them so that he can wear them to special events.

The living room is the only room that looks more up to date. It has a large, soft, white, squared carpet laid perfectly on the floor. A glass coffee table sat in the middle of it, magazines varying from Forbes to Sports Illustrated, tossed carelessly underneath it on the bottom layer. Louis' grey L-shaped couch pushed up neatly against the east wall of the relatively white room.

The south wall is all bookshelves except for a perfect spot on the wall where his flat screen is settled in. Most of the bookshelves have DVDs set in piles while the rest of the shelves have scattered artwork of what Louis' fans send him through the mail or when he does meet ups.

He always takes pride in everything his family of viewers give him. After all, they are the reason he is where he is. Living in L.A. doing what he loves to do as a job with the best of friend who agreed to follow him all the way across the world. Liam getting accepted at UCLA was just a bonus though.

"Can I tell you now?" Liam asks, signing to Louis as he walks beside him towards his office so he can set down the most expensive items he has ever bought.

"One second." Louis speaks secretly containing his excitement, as he pushes the door open and sets the bags gently on the small love seat at the corner of his dainty, little office.

Louis takes a deep breath as he turns to face Liam now, his face looking ready to explode.

"Now?" Liam asks impatiently, bouncing on the pads of his toes excitedly.

"Go ahead." Louis signs instead of talking because it's so much easier and that sets Liam's hands off.

"So I was just getting out of my history lecture when I get an email on your account. Once I got in my car I immediately checked it and you'll never guess what I read." Liam pauses for a dramatic effect that isn't sitting well with Louis at all.

"Well?" Louis brings his arms out exasperatedly.

"You've been invited to interview- wait for it-" Liam pauses again with a huge grin on his stubble face. "Harry Styles."

Louis' eyes widen comically as he processed what Liam had just signed. "Wait. Harry Styles, indie rock star, Harry?"

Liam nods furiously, biting his lip harshly to keep his huge grin to a minimum but failing all together. "They say he's going on a three month vacation this summer and you were chosen to interview him last before his break." Liam signs as Louis goes to the kitchen to grab a glass, putting it under the sink and filing it with water. After that news you can say he's a little parched.

"Wait. Three months? I think that's his longest break he's had since he won the X Factor. Why is it so long?" Louis asks Liam after he had set his glass of water down on the counter and walks towards his couch, turning on the telly to watch an old match of Man U.

"Apparently he's been a real douche lately and his management believes that maybe a longer time off will help out his attitude. At least that's what Sugarscape wrote like a couple days ago." Liam half signs half talks as he sits beside Louis and starts to take out his phone from his pocket. "So what do you say? You want to do it? It will help out your channel, gather more of Styles' fans."

"Yeah cause my 23 million subscribers isn't enough." Louis scoffs. "I'll do it but only because I haven't had a great video idea in weeks and my viewers are starting to notice my lack in creativity." He says to Liam who is typing away on his phone, nodding to Louis as well.

"Alright. All set. They'll send the scheduled date and time tonight, it says." Liam tucks his phone back into his pocket, lifting his bum a little to do so and settles back into the couch, not really paying attention to the football match, having already seen it.

Louis nods and signs him a thank you as they fall into a comfortable silence. It's quiet, besides the low hum of the telly, until Liam gets an idea and waves a hand in front of Louis to sign, "Want to go clubbing tonight to celebrate?"

Louis shrugs, taking out his phone to check for any messages, which reminds him he needs to visit his mum soon. "Yeah, sounds fun. Lure? Or you want to chose?" He signs to Liam with one hand, something he had mastered in his first year of learning sign language.

"Lure sounds good. I got to go though. I have a lunch date in an hour, but I'll pick you up tonight at eight." Liam signs as he gets off the couch and heads to the coat rack, tossing on his brown wool one he brought.

Louis takes a while to process what Liam just signed but when he does he whips his head towards Liam so fast, he thinks it gave him whiplash. "Date? Mate, with who?!" Louis gasps, angling his whole body to face Liam who is at the door, one hand on the door knob.

"Just someone." He answers vaguely, waving his hand around casually.

Louis is having none of it, raising his eyebrows and staring Liam down. "Tell me or I will make a video of what I saw when we were twelve." He threatens.

Liam widens his eyes and exasperates, "You wouldn't!"

Louis just shrugs his shoulders as he gets up and stands in front of Liam, popping his hip out and crossing his arms across his chest. "You know I would. I can even make a sketch out of it."

"Fine! His name is Zayn." Liam glares at him, crossing his arms, copying Louis.

Louis uncrosses his arms and signs, "And who is this Zayn you speak of?"

"Just this new guy at Uni. Met him about a month ago." He sighs, opening the door and makes his way to his beloved Mustang.

Louis stands by the open door and calls out, "You better tell me more details later!"

Liam just sags a little because he knows he is not getting out of it when it comes to what Louis wants and just signs okay over his shoulder. He waves goodbye as he backs out of the driveway, giggling at Louis' pouting face.

Louis shakes his head fondly, happy now that Liam is finally letting go of the Sophia fiasco, and closes the door behind him. He hopes he can take a nap before he goes out with Liam tonight. Lord knows that when these two celebrate, it's a sin to not come home drunk. Since Liam suggested it, Louis' pretty sure Liam is picking him up in an Uber, fully intending to at least get a buzz in his mouth by the end of the night. Or, well, morning really.

As he's walking to his mess of a room, he feels his phone vibrate from deep in his pocket. Louis pauses and sighs. He just wants to shut his eyes for at least an hour, he's been to shootings, photo shoots, meetings, and so on this last week and a half and he is fucking exhausted. Louis rolls his eyes before picking out his Galaxy, continuing to walk to his room.

It's a message from Lottie. Great.

Don't get him wrong he loves his sisters and his family to death but not so much right now. He opens it up anyways, he's a damn good brother when he reads the text and decides to answer back.

From Lottie:  _YOURE INTERVIEWING HARRY STYLES!!???!? OMSHFG!_

To Lottie:  _How the hell do you know already?_

Louis tosses the phone on his bed after texting back and starts to strip down to his boxers. He would nap naked but Liam and his other mate Josh have a tendency to just barge in his apartment like they fucking own it. He got tired of them telling him that, that was not right, especially when those complaints are in tweet form. There is only so much the public needs to know and a description of his dick is not one of them.

He pulls back the comforter and searches for his phone when he feels the bed vibrate multiple times. He finds it after flinging his blanket off the bed and his phones lands with a loud thud on his floor, feeling it vibrate through his feet. Let's just say thank goodness he has carpet or else he would have to replace his phone for the 7th time in one year alone.

He gets comfortable before opening up Lottie's string of messages.

From Lottie:  _LIAM! OFONDG_

From Lottie:  _WHAY DoeS it take so long to answer me!1_

From Lottie:  _why DIDnt u TEL me earlier??!!_

From Lottie:  _LOUIS?!!!_

Louis chuckles and finally decides to put her out of her misery.

To Lottie:  _Just found out myself like 30 mins ago. Chill, lil sis. Now im napping to compensate for the lack of sleep I wont get tonight so later for now Lo!_

He locks his phone just as he sends the message and plugs it into his charger which is connected right beside his bed. Just as he puts it down Louis feels it shake again but he ignores it. Finally laying his head down and drifting off to sleep, thinking about chips or french fries, as the Americans call it. Maybe he should get some after he wakes.


	2. Chapter 2

It feels like he had slept for centuries when he wakes up to the excessive poking on his left cheek. Louis groans loudly into his drooled pillow before reluctantly sitting up and glare at whoever woke him up from his wonderful deep slumber.

" You're late." Liam signs just as he sets his eyes on him.

Louis rolls his eyes before he gets up, flips Liam off, and goes to the bathroom to get ready.

After showering, changing into his maroon shirt and black skinny jeans, styled his hair into a messy fringe, and slipped on his VANS, Louis grabs all of his necessities, including his wallet, phone, and his vlogging camera. They head out in a Uber that Liam called for while he was in the shower.

Once settled in the Uber, Louis immediately turns on his camera because with his life you never know what can happen at any moment.

"Hello, everyone! So I'm kind of starting this video late. I mean, really late. But I have an excuse......actually no I don't. I need to quit lying. That was one of my resolutions this year and I already have failed miserably."

"He's not joking." Liam interrupts, coming into view of the lens. "Because I know for a fact that Tommo here didn't tell the whole truth when he-" Louis stops him by covering Liam's mouth with the hand that is not holding up the camera.

"Okay! Liam, that is enough! I'm lucky I stopped you there because I know you wouldn't have edited whatever you were about to say out." Louis exclaims. He pulls his hand away in disgust when Liam licks a long stripe on his hand. "You don't know where that's been." Louis sings.

"Seriously, bro." Liam deadpans while scrubbing his tongue with the red rag he keeps in his back pocket.

"Anyway, we just got some fantastic news, that I sadly cannot give out at the moment so you all are just going to have to wait for that in an upcoming video. So we decided to go on a lads night to celebrate because what else are we supposed to do." Louis explains with a shrug. "So we'll see you there, babes!" He turns off the camera and shoots Liam a grin.

"You're an idiot." Liam signs just as the driver announces that they're here and tells them the total.

Louis just quickly glances at the meter before tossing what he believes is probably more than what they owe, and stumbles out of the vehicle with Liam closely behind him.

They can hear the music pumping through the club walls before they even step inside. Louis leads Liam to the front entrance, ignoring the huge line and showing the bouncer his i.d before he lets them through.

"I still can't get over that we can just walk in instead of waiting. It's sick." Liam signs after he tapped Louis on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Me neither. Let's go get a drink! I am planning on getting absolutely smashed tonight!" Louis practically yells over the music.

Both boys weave through the many sweaty bodies grinding and dancing, Liam holding on to the hem of Louis' shirt, as they make their way towards the bar. Right when they get there they find two stools and order their usual drinks. Liam's tequila and coke and Louis' slightly harsher vodka and rum with a slight berry mix, only on nights where he knows he doesn't have to take it easy.

They both sit there and chat for a bit while they finish up the first round of drinks before Louis decides to bring out his camera.

"Liam! My boy! How are you feeling?" Louis asks Liam, yelling out the question even though they are sitting right next to each other. He'll never admit it but Louis is definitely a light weight.

"Fantastic, mate! I am ready to have some fun!" Liam yells to the camera fist pumping both hands.

Louis laughs as he turns the vlogging camera off and tucks it back into his pocket. Just as he looks up he sees a literal god. An olive skinned, dark quiffed hair, chiseled jaw kind of god. Louis pokes Liam to get his attention.

"What's it?" Liam asks as he faces Louis who has his eyes trained on something behind him with his mouth slightly open. Liam turns around and is immediately surprised.

"Zayn!" Liam shouts, smiling and waving his hand to catch the boy's attention.

Louis sees Liam waving his hand in the man's direction and is pleasantly surprised. "You know him?!"

Liam turns around to face him with the biggest grin he has ever seen. "Yeah, that's Zayn." He answers Louis just as Zayn locates them and makes his way towards Liam.

"Your date?!" Louis exclaims, smacking Liam on his shoulder just as he nods his head.

"Liam! Hi." Zayn greets him by grabbing Liam into a hug that lingers longer than normal.

Liam says something back that Louis doesn't see since Liam has his back to him. So he decides to introduce himself and walks into both their views so he can read their lips.

"Hello, mate! I'm Louis. Liam mentioned you just this morning but sadly didn't give me more details other than your name." He says with a fake pout as Zayn takes his hand hesitantly.

"Zayn. Um, it's nice to meet you." Zayn surprisingly signs but not without a pause on each word.

"Oh! I see you know sign language?"

"Yeah, uh, Liam told me his best mate was deaf and it kind of inspired me to learn a couple signs." Zayn replies only signing a handful of words.

"Thanks, mate. I appreciate it." Louis smiles at him before turning to Liam. "You gonna ask him to dance?" He signs to him. That's one of the perks of being deaf. He can talk about people in front of their faces and they haven't got a clue at what the hell he's signing. It's fucking awesome.

"Louis, stop. And yes I am." Liam signs back with a 'don't embarrass me' look before turning to Zayn and asking him something Louis can't see. Whatever. He heads to the dance floor by himself since he knows he can get anyone to dance with him. Louis' pretty sure it has something to do with his fantastic bum. God bless him bum really or else he'd be suffering from blue balls.

Louis lets himself get lost in the music, he feels the vibrations under his feet, gravitating up his whole body. Sometimes he loves that he can't hear because he gets to experience more than most people do. See more, taste more, smell more......feel more. Feeling is his favorite, it keeps him calm. Keeps Louis from breaking down like he used to when he finally understood that he was different. 5 years old and coming home from his first day of school with a panic attack all because he finally saw more than what he is used to. His mum calmed him down of course. It took a while but he got over it. He realized through YouTube that he can be who he wants to be, do what he wants to do without caring about what other people thought. That's why he loves his family of supporters, his fans, so much.

Just as he was getting lost in the music Louis feels someone come up behind him and grab his ass.

"Excuse me? No touching, pl-" Louis' words get lost in his mouth when he turns around and sees who was the groper. "Harry Styles. Wow, okay."

"Fuck, the ass on you is phenomenal." Is what Louis' pretty sure Harry said or at least somewhere along those lines.

"Thank you, but in no way in hell is it appropriate to just grab someone's ass without their permission. Who the fuck raised you? Kesha's producer?" Louis says giving him a piece of his mind, not giving two shits that Harry's famous.

"Ow, harsh." Harry says with a smirk on his face.

Jerk.

"Jerk." Louis grimaces and turns around to find Liam.

He doesn't get even two steps away before he feels someone grab onto his upperarm and turn him back around.

"What the fuck, pal?" Louis slightly yells.

"Come on. Just one dance." Harry says trying to pull Louis closer to the front of his body.

Louis frees his restricted arm and flips him off. "Fuck off. You're drunk, Harry. Go home."

Harry quickly grabs onto Louis' waist before he runs off. "No, I'm not. Just one dance, some grinding and I'll be satisfied." Louis can tell by the way his mouth is moving that Harry's slurring his words hardcore.

"Let go, Harry. I'm warning you." Harry just ignores him and turns Louis around so his back is to Harry's front. Louis just groans before grabbing Harry's arm that's around his shoulder before pulling with all his might and flipping Harry onto his back in front of him. 

Hm. Who knew two years of self defense class would actually come in handy. Louis didn't think he would ever need to use it on somebody, especially not a celebrity. Oh, god. He hopes no one took a video of that. The media will have a field day with this.

Someone big and burly steps into Louis' view and helps Harry stand up. "Who the hell did this?" Burly man says as he turns to Louis.

Louis raises his hand and shrugs. "I did. He grabbed my ass and pulled me multiple times without my consent so he deserved it." He confesses with no hesitation.

Harry bodygaurd, Louis assumes, looks like he curses under his breath before keeping suppot of Harry and looking back at Louis. "Look, please don't press charges. He always does stupid shit when he's pissed drunk."

"You're his bodygaurd, you should have protected him from himself. But for reassurance, I'm not pressing charges." Louis responds, crossing his arms over his chest.

Burly nods his head in thanks, his lips pressed in a thin line before dragging Harry out of the crowd that haven't even noticed any part of the incident at all. 

Louis unfolds his arms and takes a deep sigh. He suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns around to defend himself once again when he sees Liam with Zayn right behind him. Louis lets out a relieved sigh before lowering his arms, which when did he put up in the first place?

"Mate! Why did we see Harry Styles being pulled out of the club by some muscled man?" Liam signs to Louis.

"Asshole groped my ass and tugged my arm so I flipped him." Louis responds with a shrug.

Zayn raises his eyebrows in disbelief. "Whoa holy shit really?!" After Louis nods he asks, "How'd you do that?"

"I tool some self defense classes when I was like 14 or 15 after I was bullied in school."

"Man, either way, way to go, bro." Zayn exclaims, slapping his arm lightly.

"Okay okay can we go back to celebrating? Lou, we're talking about this when we get back to your flat. Got it." He says to Louis before tugging both him and Zayn back to the bar. They spend the next couple hours chugging back shots and drinks, embarrassing themselves with karaoke, and filming the whole night that Liam'll definitely have to censor in editing before they head back to Louis' flat and completely passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa jesus how long has it been since ive updated..........lets not mention this lol  
> I do have an excuse though, I had just started my new business at the same time I started this fic so all my attention was taken in preparation to that. Everything is finally settled though so hopefully I can keep up with updating. have a great day and enjoy!  
> tumblr: queenlarrie  
> insta: vansandsaintlaurent


End file.
